


won't you stop and remember me?

by lovebalance



Series: cyber-connection. [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/F, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebalance/pseuds/lovebalance
Summary: The body has been as dead as one can be for a long time.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin & Park Chaewon | Go Won, Jeon Heejin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: cyber-connection. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290989
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of murder.

The body has been as dead as one can be for a long time. 

Jinsol toes the body with her black boot, only a little bit, before she squats down next to it. Sooyoung is pacing beside her, arms crossed as she holds a beer bottle to her mouth, looking on. The sign in the distance that flickers a blue light on and off, that reads “Open 24:7” is causing Sooyoung to get a headache, her one eye not used to the quickness of it. 

Jinsol wants to comfort the other woman, but her heart is twisted as she looks at the hollow eyes of the body of the floor, the blue oil mixed with red blood slowly creating a pool around him. She should call the police, maybe when she’s further away and more anonymous. 

“What do you think?” Sooyoung takes a large swig from her bottle before she joins Jinsol in her squat, arms still crossed, one hand extended. 

“This is fucked up,” Jinsol starts, standing up. “Poor thing. They took his arm and heart.”

“Fuck,” Sooyoung breathes before she takes a drink from her bottle. “Fuck. What’s with the increase of looting these days?”

Jinsol looks at the other woman before she leans her head on Sooyoung’s shoulder, suddenly tired. The light is still blinking, slowing down in its rapidness, it hurts her eyes less. “Think it’s someone you know, someone we know?”

“Like Jun?” Sooyoung’s voice sounds tense at the mention of her brother before she shakes her head. “No, he’s no into the market of robotic parts. Says he doesn’t need to be.” 

There’s a steady wind, almost howling now, and Sooyoung and Jinsol sit together in silence.

*

Kahei stares at the body on the ground as the rain mixes with the oil, creating the colors of the rainbow. She balances her umbrella in one hand as she moves the blue police tape with her other hand, walking as close as she can towards the dead man.

“He’s been like this for a while,” her captain greets her, adjusting his gloves on his hand as he speaks. 

“Has he?”

“Yep. Got a call this morning from one of the women who own a shop around here. They found him just like this, no arm, nothing. Blood and oil.”

Kahei can’t process it, thinks about how much agony the man must have been in as he laid here. 

“Can we cover him up,” Kahei asks softly. “Let him rest, just a bit.”

“Okay.” The captain calls someone over with his fingers, and Kahei can’t look away. She watched until the white sheet covers his opened eyes.

Her captain gives a grim look, placing both his hands behind his back and he nods at himself. “Okay. Okay.”

He sighs. “Come with me Kahei. It’s early, let’s go get a coffee.”

*

The small coffee shop is packed to the brim. Her and captain are seated near the back, where the light flickers on and off. They are served by a short woman with blonde hair and green eyes, and her captain orders for both of them. French toast and bagels, along with two mugs of coffee.

“Will that be all?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Kahei gives a small smile as the woman nods at them both, an odd pair, and walks away.

“What do you think?”

“Trafficking,” Kahei states. “His heart and army, both gone. It’s brutal,” she breathes. “but not uncommon.”

“I figured,” he starts. “What is your knowledge with the practice of part trafficking?”

Quite a lot, Kahei thinks. She opens her mouth when the woman comes back quickly, placing the mugs down in front of them. “Your orders will be right out.”

She walks away, Kahei shuts her mouth, trying to gather her thoughts again.

“I know that there’s been a rise within the underground ring with the practice of taking and distributing parts. I know that they haven't always been murder:, and this is the first time I’m seeing something quite like this.”

“Right,” her captain takes a sip of his coffee, twitching a bit. “Right. That’s exactly what I was thinking too, along with I hope this isn’t a new series of gruesome murders happening.”

Kahei nods at that, looking around. The server comes back to drop off their food, plates full, and they thank her quickly. Kahei thinks of Kim Jicheol. 

“Would your,” she clears her throat, “our contact know anything about this? Would I be able to ask?”

Her captain gives her a look, grim and firm before he takes another sip of his coffee and shovels some food into his mouth. 

“Be careful, Kahei. This could be very dangerous territory.”

She knows that, of course, she does.

*

“They say it’s a person working alone,” Kim Jicheol tells her. “Trying to make some extra money. No contacts, no boss, just a brutal mess left in our streets.”

Kahei crosses her arms as Kim Jicheol paces around the room. He sighs heavily then turns towards her. “I fear this may be a problem if not handled correctly.”

“What do you mean by handled correctly?”

He walks up to her and places his hands on her shoulders and even through the fabric of her coat she can feel how rough his hands are, his grip tight. “It means it must be handled privately. If not by me, then by someone else. I’m afraid I can only ask you to look after me while I work out the details.”

Kahei swallows before biting her lip, trying not to chew it. “Okay, I understand.”

*

_ The body had everything she needed. _

_ The woman watched as the man enters the alleyway, the red and purple lights reflecting off the floor, and smiles. She was going to kill this man, one way or another. She would kill him, and then take everything she needed. _

_ So she follows him and follows him. He talks to a few shopkeeps, a few random people, and the woman has to wait until he’s alone. It has to be just right, or it wouldn’t be as satisfying.  _

_ For his heart, Heejin thinks. For his heart. _

*

Gowon is cleaning a glass behind the counter when someone walks up to the bar, crossing her arms and leaning forward.

“What’s the best drink in this place?” 

Gowon looks up to meet amber-red eyes, a face with jewels running along her cheeks and nose, and a smile that was too kind to be in this bar. “Um,” Gowon starts. “Well, we have Galactic Space, which I’ve been told when made by me is absolutely amazing.” 

The woman raises her eyebrows in curiosity and smiles. “Okay, I’ll have that. Make it your best.” Her voice is deep and smooth, and Gowon fights the urge to giggle for some reason. It makes her nervous.

“Coming right up…”

“Heejin.”

“Heejin.”

Gowon can feel Heejin watching her as she makes the drink, and she fumbles a bit but doesn’t drop anything. She makes it slowly, for some reason taking the words ‘make it your best’ to heart. When she’s finished, she turns to find Heejin smiling at her still and places the drink on the counter. Heejin grins, and their fingers touch just a bit as she takes the drink.

“How is it,” Gowon asks as Heejin takes a drink, slowly like she was teasing.

“It’s…” 

Gowon leans in.

“It’s good.”

“Not amazing?”

“Nope.”

Gowon laughs despite herself and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, come back again and I’ll make you another one? A better one.”

Heejin’s eyes flash, unnaturally, going a light blue before a dark red. “Oh, I will. Will I see you again…”

“Gowon.”

“Gowon. Gowon, that’s a pretty name. Is that your real name?”

Gowon freezes. She then shakes out of it and smiles, but this time it feels crooked.

“Yes, it is. What a strange question.”

“Sorry, around these parts you never know. Especially with all the murders and shit.”

“Right,” Gowon had heard about the murder. His heart was gone, somewhere in the underground market. “Well, anyone could be a killer here, right? Maybe that’s why people have fake names.”

“Right, right. But I’m as real as one can get, ya know?”

“Right.”

Heejin slams her hand onto the counter and stands up straighter, smiling big. “Well, Gowon. I’ll see you in a few days, okay?”

“Yeah,” Gowon says as Heejin turns, slowly, and walks away. “Okay.”

  
  



	2. ii.

Heejin longs for her. Her smile, her scent, her laugh, her everything. Maybe she’ll send her flowers. Roses, red like the neon lights that reflect off the oil that covers her fingers. She sighs as her hand rummages in the chest of the man who was screaming only a few moments ago. Gowon, she thinks, was beautiful. She makes her own metal heartbeat, like the way this man’s own had stopped, and when Heejin feels it, she pulls. The wires tug back at her, almost like they’re saying no, but that won’t stop her. She yanks once more, and some oil sprays across her face, her nose, and lips. She licks it off her bottom lip as she holds up the metal heart up to her eyes, smiling. 

This was it, this is what she needed. This should sell for quite a bit, she thinks. And maybe she’ll be able to take Gowon to an expensive restaurant, one that wasn’t in the slums.

Maybe, maybe.

___

Gowon unlocks her apartment door, scrolling through her phone with one hand as she balances her groceries with another. A few texts from Olivia, some messages from her father, and one message from Heejin. She can’t help but grin to herself when she sees the message, placing her bags down on the counter before placing her chin in her palm as she reads it. 

It says

_ I would like to do nothing more than take you on a date. _

Gowon isn’t one to reply to texts fast, not even for her close friends. So she stares at the message and smiles despite herself, before placing her phone on the counter. She put all her groceries away, keeping the bottle of red wine she bought for herself. She gets a glass out, placing it down and pouring it. Her light flickers and she wonders if she paid her bills. She can’t remember.

She sits on her kitchen counter, picking up her phone again. Gowon replies,

_ where would our date be?  _

_ i’m not easy to impress you know. _

Gowon smiles when she sees that Heejin is typing, drinking her wine slowly. 

_ oh, i could tell _

_ how about i surprise you? _

_ See you tonight? _

Gowon wasn’t working tonight, so she sighs and drains her wine. She can’t get rid of the smile that has attached itself to her face. 

_ not tonight. tomorrow.  _

_ don’t get into too much trouble. _

When Gowon curls up in bed, tipsy, lights flickering, she can’t stop thinking about Heejin. 

Heejin, Heejin, Heejin. 

___

Gowon hears about it when she’s cleaning the counter. The perfect heart. 

It was in someone, a mistake by the manufactures. It supposedly glowed like diamonds, it could beat for life. Gowon slows down her cleaning when she hears it, listening intensely. Like a diamond they say. She envisions it, tries to feel for it. 

She asks Heejin about it when the other woman comes up to counter, glitter around her eyes. “Have you heard?”

“Heard about what?”

“The perfect heart.”

Heejin’s gaze goes curious, almost darker as Gowon wipes the counter, pretending to work. “It’s like a diamond, apparently. It makes me want to see it for myself.”

Heejin hums, placing her chin in her palm and nodding. “Would you really?”

Gowon thinks to herself for a second. Sees a diamond covered in blue oil, help up by her own fingers, her own. She smiles as a joke. “Yeah, I would.”

___

Gowon’s lips are soft, Heejin thinks as she kisses her. She has her fingers cupping the other woman’s cheeks, softly, so she can tilt and turn her head when needed. Heejin thinks, she would kill for Gowon, she’s sure of it when Gowon giggles into her mouth and pulls back a bit. “What?”

“I haven’t kissed anyone in so long.” 

“Really?” Heejin can’t help but smile. “Me either.”

And that’s when she decides, she’ll get Gowon the perfect heart. She’ll have to work hard, but if she could see Gowon smile, it will all pay off in the ed.

___

Sooyoung presses an ice pack to her eye and hisses, which causes Jinsol to laugh a bit. Her job tonight had ended more roughly than anticipated, with her foe being more resilient than most. Everyone was on edge, they both know that. 

Ever since bodies had started turning up without hearts, left for dead on the street, everyone suddenly realized they want to live or something stupid. 

“What do you think is going on anyway?”

“Black Market,” Jinsol answers. “Like it or not, it always comes down to the black market.”

___

“Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Heejin is covered in blood and oil, her fingers clutched around a metal heart that she holds out to Gowon. Gowon should be scared, should be calling Olivia, or the cops, or somebody not just standing here in shock. Heejin looks at her with sad eyes.

“I know it’s not the diamond one, but it’s one. Is that not okay?”

Gowon swallows, trying to work out the rush of thoughts in her mind as she stares. 

All the buzz, all the bodies, had that been...had that be Heejin?

Gowon swallows again, before shaking her head slowly, trying to move. She reaches out her hands, and Heejin gives her bright eyes, placing the metal piece in her hand. “These sell for a quick buck if you want me to sell it.” Heejin inhales. “I just want to make you happy.”

Happy, she says. Heejin doesn’t even bother wiping off the il from her fingers, not on her skirt, not on her blouse. She’s completely bare in her emotions right now, Gowon thinks, and she’s not sure if that scares her.

Gowon has never felt the warm metal of another heart before, her own still flesh and blood. It hums in her grasp, and she isn’t fearful or disgusted. It’s like she’s almost can feel where Heejin had been holding it when she ripped it out of their chest. 

She looks up at Heejin, a mix of emotions swarming her chest. Admiration, fear, intrigue, fear, love. So when she opens her mouth again,

Gowon vomits. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to you if you can figure out who has the perfect heart.   
> next chapter: gowon has to deal with loving a killer.   
> i always love comments.


	3. iii.

Ha Sooyoung decides she’s going to kill Ji Hawoon after her second glass of red wine.

It’s not a surprise that she was going to kill him, not particularly. She’s always thought something was off about him, even though he was only a TA for one of her classes. But he’s in that position for a few of Jinsol’s, and she’s sick of hearing about him. Jinsol pouts into her glass again as Sooyoung runs her fingers slowly through her hair, leaning into her. “He’s just, I don’t know,” Jinsol pauses, swirling her drink in her cup again, ‘He’s just fucking gross, you know?” Sooyoung nods at Jinsol turns toward her, flipping her braid over her shoulder. “He made some like off-hand comment about extra credits, which I do need, you know this, but it was in the most sexually hinted way and like,”

“No thanks,” Sooyoung finishes for her, and Jinsol nods quickly, placing her cup down on the table. 

“Absolutely no fucking thanks.” 

__

It’s easy to track the guy down. After all, men were no good when it came to covering their tracks. He spends most of his time in underground bars and clubs, surrounded by the darkness of the night, which Sooyoung thinks fits him. He’s a monster, she thinks.

And monsters should be hunted.

__

Sooyoung thinks Jinsol is absolutely beautiful. She has cut her hair to shoulder length now and dyed it a sandy blonde again, and Sooyoung had told her every day about how good she looked. Jinsol had blushed and replied that Sooyoung always looks good, and the blonde was just an experiment. 

“Keep it,” Sooyoung answers. “I think it fits.”

So Jinsol did, and Sooyoung couldn't help it. She was in love with her.

__

Gowon vomits again into the white toilet bowl, her hands holding onto the sides as it could ground her, and she heaves. It hurts her stomach, her throat burning a bit. She’s been vomiting since she got to work. Her coworker stands outside the stall, worry on her face, but Gowon can’t think about her right now. She keeps thinking about the feeling of metal, the feeling of oil, and shutting her eyes.

After a few moments, Gowon reaches up for the handle and flushes, wiping her mouth. She stands, her legs weak, and thanks her coworker, before going to rinse her mouth in the sink.

There a text on her phone, one that reads “ _ do you not want to see me anymore?” _

And that’s the fucked up part about it. Gowon does want to see  _ her  _ again. She longs for Heejin, wants to hold her and scream at her, and oh crap, she might be sick again.

__

_ We need to talk. _

_ When? _

Heejin stares at her phone, the rain falling all around her as she waits for Gowon to respond, waits for anything because she missed Gowon so much, wants to see her. Someone honks at her, telling her to get out of the street, but she doesn’t care, Gowon reached out to her. 

She can’t forget the look of horror on Gowon’s face when she handed over the heart, the look of loss. 

_ Now. _

_ Can you come to my apartment now? _

__

“Was it you?”

Silence.

“Stealing all those hearts, killing all those people, was it you?”

Heejin looks at Gowon in the small mirror in the tiny bathroom as the other woman runs a towel through her hair. It’s intimate, because no one has ever touched Heejin like this, no one has ever cared for Heejin like this. The words “kill for her” flash in her mind, and she swallows.

“I won’t turn you in,” Silence, a moment passes. “I just want to know why.” 

Heejin inhales. “I just want to make you happy.”

“Happy?”

“You said,” Heejin swallows. “You said you wanted to see the perfect heart. I can show it to you, if you want me too.”

And Gowon pauses, before sighing. She rubs Heejin’s hair before wrapping an arm around her and hugging her from behind. 

“Happy...If anyone can do that, it’s you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then gowon and heejin will team up and become murder buddies. it's not a spoiler it's just a very vague ending. also, the yvesoul section was not written for no reason. it will make sense in an upcoming part, please anticipate.

**Author's Note:**

> yay, villains.  
> as always comments are love and life and all that jazz.


End file.
